Opposites Attract
by seductive insanity
Summary: "Look Ino it happened with Hinata and Naruto, why the flipping hell can't it happen with me and Sasuke?" Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared behind Sakura, Ino standing opposite of her friend gapes, like a fish. "What is it now Ino?" Smirk. Cough. "It's Sasuke and I, Sakura."


OPPOSITES ATTRACT

* * *

"_Look Ino it happened with Hinata and Naruto, why the flipping hell can't it happen with me and Sasuke?" Smirk. Cough. "It's Sasuke and I, Sakura."_

* * *

Well then, this could not end well could it? With Ino and Sakura having a heated argument about relationships, right now having Sakura's relationship exploited.

* * *

_**Pause**__. Fast Forward. __Pause__. __**Play.**_

"_Listen Ino, you better stop talking about Sakura-chan behind her back… or else she might kill us."_

_Snort. _

"_Don't be foolish Chouji, she's billboard brow, and she CAN'T kill us."_

_Frightened._

"_Are you sure about that, Ino?"_

_Gulp._

"_She's right behind me isn't she?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_RUN THE FUCK AWAY!"_

_**Stop**__. Fast-Fast Forward__. Pause__. __**Play.**_

* * *

Sakura dragged the disheveled blonde behind her, "Pig," her sweet velvet voice practically sneering, "Care to explain your little conversation a little while ago?" Who was Ino to talk about her behind her back? It irritated her, Ino was her best friend and even though they managed to get on each other's necks it was ritual, they would never talk behind each other's back. Ever. Take that in bitch.

The said blonde straightened herself out and pulled herself from the vise demon grip her said best-friend put her in. "Don't get your panties in a knot." A pointed glare was given to her from the said demon. "I wasn't talking behind your back," in which Sakura arched a perfect eyebrow in question, "I swear." Her soprano voice accented dramatically.

"Look, I know you want to be with Sasuke, it's just…" her voice trailed off, as if afraid to continue. Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino can be pretty dramatic sometimes, and motioned for the drama queen to continue, "You guys won't last. It's logic." In which to this sentence Sakura practically has no words. Ino taking this as a sign to continue continued taking jabs at her pink haired girl's not-so-much relationship and so Sakura proceeded to count.

5.

"Come on, Sakura."

4.

"You guys are just so different."

3.

"You can't be serious."

2.

"He is so broody. It's going to ruin you."

1.

"He's hot, but stop with the fairy tale."

0.

"Opposites do not attract."

And that's when Sakura onsets her rampage on her poor friend, Ino Yamanka. "Look Ino it happened with Hinata and Naruto, why the flipping hell can't it happen with me and Sasuke?" Her outburst caused her face to become red, either out of embarrassment for suddenly outwardly shouting for her crush on Sasuke or her anger. It could be both. Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared behind Sakura, Ino standing opposite of her friend gapes, like a fish. "What is it now Ino?" Sakura almost screams? Smirk. Cough. "It's Sasuke and I, Sakura."

_Oh shit. _

"Ino," his silky voice grumbles. "Please excuse us." With a curt nod to the golden haired beauty she leaves, all the while leaving Sakura in full-on panic mode. His smoldering eyes staring at her figure, meanwhile her insides are boiling and flying. Doing anything and everything. Her eyes wander away from his, because she's afraid if she stares at him she might explode. "So," her voice starts of unsure and quite. Extremely opposite to what was just moments ago, "What're you doing here Sasuke?" she settles her eyes on his and takes a deep breath. Its fine, she isn't – she refuses – to break, not yet. His eyes seem to be pondering what to say, taking in her every detail, "I was just walking to class when I suddenly hear my name." And she groans, absolutely not breaking but picking up her pride – what's left of it, anyways.

She grins impishly, "So you heard that?" His eyes look through her, through her soul. "Every. Last. Word." Suddenly her grin fades and it is left with a look of panic. What happens next surprises her so much, though. That she almost – almost – forgets that this is Sasuke. He laughs, and it's not the sarcastic haha-you're-a-loser laugh it's the kind of laugh that makes you want to laugh along too. "I can practically see what you're feeling through your eyes." His smile barely contained. She however goes into a moment of shock and whispers out a barely-there "huh?" His face suddenly goes backs to its impassive look and she thinks he could become an amazing actor.

"So you like me?" his voice rings out and she swears her face is as red as Karin's hair. Her answer came out like a jumbled mess and mumblings. "Didn't you swear you'd never like me?" and of course, she, being the great Sakura, runs her mouth "That was when I though boys were icky and stuff," with her nose crinkling in effect. She never realized how close they were, almost inches away and was her heart always like this?

His eyebrows rounded pryingly, his breath fanning her face. "I l-like you." She stammered. And closed her eyes for the rejection but never felt it only feeling soft lips against her own. Her world was spinning, was she really kissing the Sasuke? The Sasuke Uchiha? But all her thoughts melted away at his touch.

When they parted their foreheads touched and they were left in comfortable silence, "I like you too." By the look of his eyes she could tell he was serious.

* * *

_And she was on cloud nine._

* * *

_~Omake~_

"Ugh, Naruto stop pushing."

"There's only one tiny window, I wanna see if The Bastard can actually love, and I wouldn't be pushing if you weren't so fat, piggy."

"Oh no you didn't!" the said blonde dramatically voiced, snapping her fingers in a z formation.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other before rolling their eyes and proceeded to make out.

* * *

A/N: There are a thousand stories that have been edited and completed. Mostly one-shot, I gotta let this load out.


End file.
